gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo World Championship (GT6)
This article is about the event from Gran Turismo 6. For other uses, see Gran Turismo World Championship In the world of Gran Turismo, this is the race event to end all race events. Your opponents will be champion drivers from all over the globe, and you'll be facing them in a gruelling five-race championship. Put everything you've learned so far in practice, and take that spot on the podium you've been working so hard to earn! (The in-game description of the event) The Gran Turismo World Championship is a 5-race series in the International A Class of Gran Turismo 6. It is the final championship in the game, and winning it will trigger the "true" ending sequence, and unlock the possibility to get the S License. Entry Requirements *PP: 750 or less *Tires: Racing Hard or less *Having obtained at least 25 stars in the events of the International A Class. Opponents The following is a listing of the cars you can encounter as an opponent. Races The Gran Turismo World Championship consists of 5 races: when the player approaches this championship for the first time, he will be forced to do the entire championship first, before being able to participate at the races individually. *Mount Panorama Motor Racing Circuit - 4 Laps *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca- 6 Laps *Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps - 5 Laps *Silverstone Grand Prix Circuit - 5 Laps *Nürburgring 24h - 2 Laps Prizes Race 1 *'1st:' Cr. 75,800 *'2nd:' Cr. 49,300 *'3rd:' Cr. 37,900 Race 2 *'1st:' Cr. 77,500 *'2nd:' Cr. 50,400 *'3rd:' Cr. 38,700 Race 3 *'1st:' Cr. 78,800 *'2nd:' Cr. 51,200 *'3rd:' Cr. 39,400 Race 4 *'1st:' Cr. 79,600 *'2nd:' Cr. 51,700 *'3rd:' Cr. 39,800 Race 5 *'1st:' Cr. 80,000 *'2nd:' Cr. 52,000 *'3rd:' Cr. 40,000 Recommended Cars *Any Le Mans Prototype Race Car: Since the strongest opponents on this race are using LMP race cars, you can purchase a LMP and tune it to win this event without great difficulty. *Any Le Mans GT1 Race Car: Similarly to the LMP, the Le Mans GT1 Race Cars are quite good cars, but are slighty worse when compared to the LMPs. However, they have a slighty lower acquisition price, and when tuned can win this event without great difficulty. *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) LM Race Car: A cheap option, costing less than 400,000 Credits. When tuned, this car is capable of competing against LMP race cars. *Nissan GT-R R35 Touring Car: Another cheap option, costing less than 400,000 Credits. It is similar to the aforementioned Corvette ZR1 LM Race Car, but this is a 4WD car. *Pagani Zonda LM Race Car: The Zonda LM Race Car is less expensive than the Pagani Zonda R '09, and can be a good choice if tuned. *McLaren F1 Stealth Model: Not as cheap as the ZR1 LM Race Car, or the GT-R R35 Touring Car, but still less expensive than the BMW McLaren F1 GTR Race Car '97 and the McLaren F1 GTR - BMW (Kokusai Kaihatsu UK Racing) '95. When tuned, this car is very good. *SRT Tomahawk S Vision Gran Turismo: A cheap option, costing only 1,000,000 Credits. Due to its great overall performance, winning races isn't too difficult. *Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo: Another cheap option, costing only 1,000,000 Credits. It is a good car if you want to compete on equal terms with the LMP cars. *Ferrari FXX '07: When tuned, the acceleration of this car becomes even better than the LMP cars, and has also a good cornering capacity. However, the main drawback of this car is its acquisition price, comparable to the LMP Cars. Tips and Tricks *With the strongest opponents in the first positions at the start, you must make your way through the various opponents on the track. Since you have to recover several seconds behind the leader, you must not commit too many errors. Trivia *The player's custom soundtrack in the menus is replaced with two unique themes in the Pre-Race and After-Race menus during the races of this championship. *The Pre-Race Music of the races of this championship is the Gran Turismo 5's version of Moon Over The Castle, the iconic theme of the Gran Turismo series. Category:GT6 Events Category:International A Series (GT6)